Finding Your Way
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: Years after splitting with the Pharaoh, Yugi finds himself undertaking a task from the Egyptian goddess Bastet after an accident. The task at hand is to save the soul of Atem who is trapped in a cycle unable to reincarnate to the next life. The only problem is that this means that Yugi will have to endure tests and live through a cycle to help the Prince. Will Yugi be able to save
1. Chapter 1

'How did I get here?' a single thought ran through the young man's head as he lay in the rubble from where he'd fallen off the ledge. He'd come to Egypt after Marik had

called and claimed they'd found Atem's tomb. Yugi had wanted to confirm the theory himself; it was something that he believed he needed to do, something he had to do. And

now here he was, lying in the middle of stone and dust dying all alone. He could feel his energy and the warmth from his body fading as the icy cold crept in to take hold of

him during a blazing heat wave.

"I should've listened to Ryou. He was right." He smiled softly for a moment before looking over at the sarcophagus next to him. The stone had etchings where a name

should have been but they had been carved away, leaving the mummy nameless.

"Maybe… Just maybe I'll get to see you again Atem." His vision faded slowly to black and after what seemed like an eternity he heard a voice calling out to him in the dark.

"Yugi… It's time to awaken." The voice was soft but he could feel the power behind it as he forced his eyes open expecting to still be in the tomb, but instead when he

looked around he seemed to be lost in a place with a menagerie of colors swirling about. Almost like a void in space. The owner of the voice was a woman draped in traditional

ancient Egyptian garments, gold accents and with a mask of a cat.

"I am Bastet, the goddess in charge of guarding the Pharaoh, and the right hand to my father Ra. We have heard your lamenting and have come to offer you up a

challenge to save not only yourself, but the Nameless Pharaoh that you hold onto." Yugi could only stare for a moment at the woman trying to collect his baring's. She was

regal and proud and here he stood before her like a lost little mouse.

"Save the Pharaoh? You mean Atem?" he questioned allowing himself to play along even if it seemed like a dream. The goddess nodded folding her hands together.

"His name is the key. But there is also another, one who must survive. The child called Heba, who became not only one of the Prince's close confidants but also the only

person he ever allowed himself to love." Yugi watched her patiently listening his heart clenching at the last part of her words.

"Heba… I've never seen any records of that name in any books or carvings." Yugi muttered to himself trying to recollect if he'd ever come across such a name.

"Nor would you. Heba was a poor boy; he was chosen to become a Priestess because of the mark he was born with. The only male ever allowed in the temple, because I

saw in him a kindness that could endure anything. Even the hatred and curse of the millennium items, and even all the trials he had to endure in his life. He had nothing but

kindness and courage, the same kindness and courage that you've always managed to carry with you." A smile graced her lips as she watched for his reaction. 

"How could I guide Heba? I don't think I could help someone else get with Atem… No matter how much I wanted to." He clutched to where his heart ached. 

"I wouldn't give this offer to anyone who wasn't compatible. I believed and I know that you can do it. As the reincarnation of Heba, it is your duty." Yugi's eyes widened at

the news. The burning ache in his heart, lulling into a soft almost melodic throb after hearing the revelation. 

"You have the choice of living and saving the one you long to see, or dying here and never getting to see him again. Forever separated." She saw the panic cross across

his face. 

"But do not be afraid. I shall guide you, this time where I was unable to guide Heba before so you can achieve your goal. Though I warn you, the things you see and the

things you may have to endure will not be easy." She turned to look away from him for the moment before hearing him speak up. 

"I'm in. I'll do whatever I have to, to save Atem's soul. I have to save him." His face and voice were full of determination as he looked at her. Bastet nodded, before

reaching out and touching his forehead a sudden dizzy and exhausting feeling sweeping over him as he began to black out. 

"The trial has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

The blazing heat from the sun beat down warming him through his entire being, even hidden under the shade of the small tree outside the mud house he shared with the woman Heba and even Yugi called mother. They lived simple lives in a town far enough away from the Pharaoh's city filled with people that had been displaced or had nowhere left in society to go or people that were called the 'scum of the earth', thieves and murderers. But the Chief of the village Net was a beautiful woman who only wished to protect her people and keep them fed, though she did seem to have a few tricks about her Yugi had noticed growing up as Heba. Growing up, life was different than anything he'd ever been through. As soon as you were able to walk you were taught how to pickpocket, lock picking, and various nefarious activities. Hell his own mother had broken someone's hand when they dared to touch her without permission. Yugi would be lying if he didn't say that it wasn't terrifying to see. Even so, this village even of murderers and thieves were like a family. Everyone knew each other and many of the adults treated the kids well showing them different tricks of the trade. He let out a smile when he could hear people shouting at each other; everyone was getting ready for the celebration. The Chief's eldest son, Akefia was turning 7 and had been named the next leader of the village.

'That jerks probably on a high horse again, though with all the training he's been the best. I guess it'll be better on Bakari in the long run.' He spoke inside his head staring off into nothingness. His eyes felt heavy again feeling the suns warmth caressing his bones before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep under the tree.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again hearing a familiar voice call out to him.

"Heba, have you seen Bakari? Net has been searching all over for the boy and he seems to have disappeared. Akefia is getting worried and Net's having trouble trying to keep the boy within her sights." His mother Meri had come looking for him. She looked exasperated and tired from working on the celebration. Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun and a few of the wisps fell out around her face. He shook his head at her before taking in everything and speaking.

"I haven't seen Bakari since yesterday. I figured since today was Akefia's birthday that he'd want to stay close to his brother. It's not like him to just leave on his own without telling anyone, but I'll go search the usual places just to make sure." He got up dusting off his clothes and Meri nodded.

"Net would appreciate it if we could find him quickly. Now be careful and stay on guard and find Bakari." He stretched heading off in the direction of the cave that they usually played at.

Though the cave wasn't too far away, darkness had fallen by the time he'd arrived. He stepped into the entrance noticing a lit candle by the mouth of the cave and knew that Bakari was there. The child was afraid of the dark, hell even terrified of being left alone in it, even at 6 years old. He followed the trail until he came to the center room where the cave opened up to a larger area with a waterfall and pooling water, the hole in the center of the ceiling allowed the moonlight to fall illuminating everything from the rocks to the flowers grew all over.

"Bakari," Yugi came closer to him noticing him in the center of the room the moonlight reflected off his white hair with an eerie glow. The small white haired boy looked up at him with big eyes before releasing a smile.

"Heba! Why are you here?" he looked up at him puzzled, in his hands he held a little figure that he'd been carving out of a hunk of wood.

"Looking for you, you've had the whole village in an uproar looking for you. The celebrations are about to begin." He sat down opposite of him.

"You've had Akefia worried too. He wanted to come look for you himself." Bakari sighed looking down at his figure.

"I wanted to make him something. Since he's going to become the leader… I wanted to give him something to remember me by. He'll be too busy to play with us anymore." Yugi sighed realizing he knew that look all to well from the Ryou in his time period and Yugi himself knew the feeling all too well.

"He's not going to just disappear. Sure he'll be busy but I'm sure Akefia would make time for you, especially if you just ask him. Now we should be heading back, the party is going to start soon and darkness has already fallen." He held out his hand with a soft smile.

"Besides I'm still here so you won't be all alone, even if Akefia is busy." Bakari nodded collecting his things before taking Yugi's hand and getting up. They held hands all the way to the exit before Bakari let go.

"Thanks Heba. I feel better now. I should take this to Akefia and let him have his present. That and I need to apologize to him and mother." Yugi nodded before turning to look towards the village. Where the village should have been there was a large amount of smoke and flames engulfing everything. Hooves' pounding across the sand could be heard as they saw the soldiers heading in; a few stray screams could be heard on the wind sending shivers and goose bumps up his arms.

'So today was the day that Kul Elna was destroyed. Is this how Heba escaped the massacre? What about Bakari?' he saw the young boy heading back to the village and went to stop him before realizing that he was frozen in place.

'You cannot follow, he is fated to die tonight in this time period.' Bastet's voice was echoing in his head. Yugi struggled against the force that held him there.

"I refuse! To Let! Bakari! Die!" he banged his fist into the wall tears falling down his face.

'Are you willing to change the past and the future? If you change things, anything could turn out differently in your timeline.' Yugi growled not stopping his barrage of hits.

"I'll accept anything that happens! I just can't watch my friend die!" his eyes glowed red and with the last punch the force field crumbled and he ran as fast as he could catching up with the other within a few yards grabbing ahold of him and pulling him back to him.

'Then I will give you the Eye of Ra. Use it's power wisely, it has brought about the demise and darkened the hearts of some who could not withstand the temptation.' Bastet's voice was soft with a hint of sadness behind it. Yugi heard her but couldn't reply while struggling with Bakari.

"We can't go down there Bakari! The soldiers will kill us!" the other boy was shaking wide-eyed as tears fell down his face.

"B-but mother… Akefia… I-I can't leave them…" he sobbed falling onto Yugi, letting the other boy hold him.

"We'll search for them after everyone leaves… But for now we should go back to the cave and hide." Bakari nodded letting the other boy start to lead him back to the caves. They went in blowing out candles on the way till they reached the center room and moved around by the moonlight.

"You try and get some sleep Bakari. I'll stay up and keep watch, okay?" he tried to force himself to smile but couldn't bring himself to do it. There was a pain in his heart, even if these people were Heba's and not his, he'd grown to care for most of them and besides they were human beings needlessly slaughtered to bring about those cursed items. He wondered how Heba had handled the situation on his own believing that everyone had been killed just as Akefia had.

'Bakari's soul will have to be replaced. When he originally died his soul left the world before it could be trapped inside one of those items. His soul will continue on that route leaving only a shell behind. That way he will be reincarnated as the Ryou Bakura you know in your time.' She let out a heavy sigh.

'I will fix this, but I will also lend you transportation to the nearest city, which happens to be the Pharaoh's city.' Yugi leaned against a rock keeping watch on the entrance of the cave from his hiding place not paying her much attention as he waited for the dawn.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring."


End file.
